Una Historia que no pensé que sería real…
by Mariita89
Summary: Se trata de algo inesperado entre los padres de los 2 'Enamorados'.
1. Chapter 1

Una Historia que no pensé que sería real…

Todas las noches que Trixie Tiene recuerdos de Dolor por la cual trixie no puede dejar…

Cada noche en el mundo de bajoterra ( No sé por qué siempre empiezo así *-*) Trixie no baja a cenar pues el cabello azul tiene cara de devastado (Perdón si así no se escribe)por que la chica no baja a la cocina si no a la pizzería de Mario, a la cual es raro para Eli, Todo empieza con una historia y esa tal historia no la conoce el Cabello azul… (Por cierto esta historia la invento yo(Es obvio)).

1 mes Antes de la llegada de Eli…

-Black, ¿si conseguimos a un shane que harías?.

-¿Pues todo lo que un villano debe hacer no es así?.

-Creo que ya no estoy para mas maldad Black, Siempre tratamos mal a la gente y…-Fue interrumpida por el Shane (El padre obviamente).

-Oh, … Que gusto en verlo de nuevo…-5 segundos después-Olvídelo no me da nada de gusto…

-Will Shane, nunca me dieron ganas de decírselo pero… Para mí si es un gusto…

-Wow, Will Shane… lo derrotara señor…-Dice la pelirroja mirando a Black.

- Una pregunta… De qué lado estas, ¿El de Ellos o el mío?-Le dice rencorosamente a La pelirroja.

-Oiga le dije hace un rato que…-La pelirroja fue interrumpida por él .

-¿Qué decías preciosa?.

-No crea que me haría cambiar de opinión. Señor Black.

-Bueno, No te hice nada malo.

-Obvio que si...

-De que habla, ¿la Pelirroja?-Dice sacando la lanzadora.

-El mato a mi padre, se puede decir que mi padre era de uno de los buenos.

-Estas mintiendo.

-¡No!, Todo es verdad…

Después de la discusión el dijo que si ellos lo molestan haría su venganza a los buenos, Pues siempre que la pelirroja veía las fotos se acordaba de los mejores momentos que paso con el papá, Y como siempre ella le guardaba rencor al papá.

(Por cierto la historia se la conto trixie a Kord y Kord a Eli.)

-¿Por eso es que trixie no le habla a nadie?.

-Algo así, Si quieres pregúntale.

-Ojala me salga la suerte.

-inténtalo, allá esta.-Dice señalando a la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no la señales, yo sé donde está.

El cabello azul se acerca a la pelirroja un poco timido, por así decirlo…

-¿Trix?, Oye kord me conto lo que paso antes de que viniera y pues lo lamento mucho.

-No tiene caso, ese Dr. Black no sabe lo que hace… ¿O sí?.

-No trixie, no sabe…

-Lo extraño tanto, ojala nunca hubiese confiado en ese Black.

-Lo sé, Nunca pensé que estarías en su equipo… ¿Y cómo fue trabajar con él?, Horrible… ¿no es así?

-No me cambies el tema…

-Sí, lo siento…

- No pasa nada…

-Sé lo que haría sentirte mejor…

-¿Qué?.

Continuara…

Gracias a todos los que ven mis Fics… Actualizare rápido el otro


	2. Capítulo 2

Capituló 2…: La despedida del Shane…

-Algo…

-Dímelo…

-Vamos al cine…

-Bien, si esa es tu idea solo por esta vez la tomare como buena.

-¿Podemos ir?-Pregunta con un poco de curiosidad el Topoide.

-No, solo nosotros 2.

-Ja, bien les hare la cena para cuando lleguen.

-Adiós, Ya volvemos.

-Adiós, Ojala sea así.

Al irse los ''Enamorados'', por así decirlo, Trixie no se siente muy segura al Salir… Pero al darse cuenta de que el estaba buscándola se escondieron en unas de las casas de Bajoterra, Para no llamar la atención.

-¿Justo hoy tuvo que molestar nuestra cita?

-¿Cita?, ¿Ahora esto es una cita?

-Pues, ¿Tal vez? , oye no lo tomes a mal…

-Pero como crees pensando que íbamos a ver una simple película como personas ''Solteras'', y … ¿ahora dices que es una cita?-Exclamó la Pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Trix, te dije que no lo tomarás a mal.

-bueno, Tal vez si… Porque no es buen momento para discutir… ¿No es así?

-Bien, ahora… ¿Sigue ahí?-Exclamó el Peli Azul asomándose por la ventana.

-Claro, el sabelotodo ¿no?

-No…

Cuando el Shane se despega de la ventana escuchan unos ruidos extraños en el 2do piso, y a la vez unas pisadas…

-¿Que fue eso?-exclamó la pelirroja nerviosa.

-Ni idea, yo no soy el sabelotodo.

-¿Ah no?

-No-Exclama el chico viendo las escaleras.

-Esto parece algo de Terror.

-¿Qué?, Oye tranquila voy a subir seguro es el dueño de la casa, ¿no?

-Tienes Razón, o tal vez unos zombis que no quiere comer el cerebro. (Se escriben zombies pero el programa que uso no me deja colocarlo bien solo cuando quiere dejarme me deja)

El Chico sube las escaleras de la casa y al subir se consigue a una niña jugando con la mamá.

-Oh, hola… Disculpen avernos metido en su hogar pero… ¿saben donde hay un atajo hasta el cine?

-Claro…-La mujer le enseña el atajo a los chicos.

Al llegar al cine fueron a por las palomitas.

-¿Y qué quieres para tomar?.

-Una Coca Cola.

-Bien, ya vengo.

El chico va a buscar las palomitas cuando de pronto escuchan unos disparos a lo lejos…

-¡Eli!-Grita la pelirroja.

-Ya vuelvo cajera.-Exclamó el chico corriendo hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

-¿Escuchas eso?

-Sí.

-Vamos, no pasara nada.

-Okey.-Exclamó el chico sin mucha confianza.

Los chicos salen del cine y corren a ver qué sucedía, y al llegar se consiguieron a Kord y Pronto peleando contra Black.

-¿Ustedes no pueden ser más tontos?-Exclamó la pelirroja.

-Trixie… que gusto me da conseguirte, ¿no es así?

-¿Black?, Que haces aquí…

-Pues derrotando a tus amigos.

-Nadie le hace daño, excepto yo.-Exclamo la pelirroja.

-Jajaja, que risa me das de verte con este patético equipo.

-No te burles de mi equipo.-Exclamó la pelirroja sacando su lanzadora.

-Hay que miedo me das.- El saca su lanzadora y la recarga de babosas.

-Déjala en paz, Black.

-Oh si, un Shane.- Black, Apunta hacia donde está el shane.

-Black, Déjalos tranquilos y me uno a tu grupo.-Exclamó la pelirroja dando un paso al frente.

-No trixie, no lo hagas.

-Olvídalo, ya no te necesito.-Exclamó Black

El dispara… pero aparece el padre de Eli y lo aparta, Después de un tiempo de tanta maldad el equipo de Black tenía más poder… pues el padre de Eli, quedo herido.

Trixie, se siente culpable de todo lo que paso… ¿Pero qué hubiera pasado si ella siguiera en el equipo equivocado?

Continuara…

Lamento y perdón si hago los fics muy adelantado pero para mi próxima serie les juro que tratare de hacerlo mejor… Un saludo a CriXar…

Y a miss Gianval


	3. Capítulo 3

Capituló 3.- Lo que logra el amor.

Como ustedes saben, el padre de Eli, quedo mal herido, porque al empujar a Eli pues la babosa le golpeó la rodilla, Ustedes se darán cuenta de lo que sucederá.

-Papá, ¿necesitas algo?- Exclamó el chico entrando a la habitación de dónde se encontraba el padre.

-No, pero si necesito dormir.

-Está bien, te dejare descansar, iré con los chicos a la pizzería.

-Bien, ¿pero y si necesito algo?

-Pronto te ayudara.

-bueno, nos vemos.

-Adiós-Exclamó el chico saliendo de la habitación.

Trixie, quedo traumada por lo que le dijo el , pero tal vez algo le haría cambiar de opinión…

Al llegar a la pizzería…

-Kord, ¿será que nos puedes dejar a trixie y a mi solo por un momento?

-Está bien…

-¿Qué sucede Eli?

-Le dije que nos dejara… porque quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Quieres seguir en el grupo de Black?

-S-si-Tartamudeo la chica- pero no te enojes.

-¿Si?

-No es porque yo quiera… es por el bien de todos…

-¿Qué?, ¿Como que el bien de todos?-interrogo el chico, levantándose de su silla con furia.

-¡Siéntate, pasaremos vergüenza!

-¿Pero, como crees que es el bien de todos?, la banda no está completa sin ti.

-Es raro lose, pero quiero que Black no les haga daño a ustedes.

-Y ahora es que me lo dices?

-¡Si nunca me preguntaste!-Exclamó, gritándole al chico.

-¿Qué?-Exclamó, volviendo a ponerse de pie-¿Ahora soy yo?

-¡Sí!-La chica se levanta de la silla y se va de la pizzería.

-¿Trixie?-Interrogo el trol (Ni idea como se escribe) volteando viendo a el chico con una cara larga-¿Eli?, que sucedió-Exclamó acercándose al chico.

-¡Nada!

-¿Otra pelea?, mira tú siempre…-Fue interrumpido

-¡No hubo pelea!, ¿Si?-Exclamó corriendo a el refugio.

-¿Quién paga la pizza?... ¡okey yo!

1 día después a la noche…

-¿Pronto, ahora a donde se encuentra el grupo de Black?

-están al frente de la pizzería.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-Exclamó el trol

-Sip vamos, excepto tú Pronto, tienes que cuidar a mi padre.

-Ya lo sé… Adiós.

-Adiós

Los 2 chicos, se largan a la pizzería para derrotar al grupo de Black…

Al llegar…

-¿Dónde está?-Exclamó el peliazul.

-¡Eli!-Se escuchó una voz de lejos…

Continuara…

Bueno ahí les deje en suspenso… :D los quiero muxo y nos leemos en el siguiente ep.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capituló 4-''La despedida del padre del Shane''

-¿T-Trix?-Tartamudeo el chico viendo por donde venia la chica.

-¡Hay algo que nunca te logre decir… pero vamos lejos que black esta cerca!

Los 2 tortolos, se alejaron de Black lo más lejos posible…

-¿Sucede algo?

-¡Sí! Y es que quiero que sepas que Black está consiguiendo más ayudantes… ¿Entiendes?

-Claro, pero si hay más ¿cómo podremos lograr destruir o sacar a Black de bajoterra?

-Fácil, yo como soy una de ellos puedo llevarlos a donde no es… yo soy la parte principal de su grupo… ¡lamento haberme ido de la pizzería!, cambiando de tema.

-Buena idea… a la media noche nos vemos afuera de las cavernas de cristal… ¿te parece?

-Pero porque no al frente del refugio…

-Odio cuando dices la verdad o tienes la razón.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir… ¿Y por cierto como está tu padre?

-Bien, gracias… bueno yo me tengo que ir también…

Los 2, se fueron a sus refugios y trixie obvio al de black… vamos a ver qué sucede ahora…

A la media noche…

-¿Dónde estará?

-¡Eli!

-shh, trixie no hagas ruido, todos están descansando…

-Hola trix- Exclamaron, pronto y kord al verla…

-Hola, bueno este es el plan…-exclamó la chica haciendo un círculo como en un equipo de futbol americano o algo así.

A la mañana del mismo día…

-¿Listos?, ya saben que tienen que ayudarme con black… ¿Verdad?-Exclamó el peliazul.

-Sip-Respondieron sacando sus lanzadoras.

-Perfecto, al ataque chicos…!

Al llegar Blakk, se dieron cuenta que él no tenía fuerzas, y estaba muy pero muy derrotado, ¿Pero porque?

-B-Black?-Tartamudeó el chico acercándose a Blakk.

-Oigan, si me querían derrotar pues lo lograron…!

-¡Eli!-Se escucho la voz de Trixie a lo lejos…!

-¿Trix?

-Rapido! Ven-Exclamó haciendo señas con las manos para que la siguieran…

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo el chico corriendo hasta donde se encontraba la Pelirroja.

-¡Mira!-Exclamó señalando al padre de el Peliazul, lo cual estaba echado en el suelo

-¡Papa!, ¿Q-que te sucedió?

-Hi-hijo, A-¡adiós!-Exclamó el pobre derrotado por Blakk, Los 2 tenían pelea y el padre no quería que le sucediera nada al chico así que fue una gran despedida…!

-¡No!, Porfavor no me dejes…!

El chico con todo el dolor del mundo no lo pudo soportar y se fue…

-¡Eli!-Grito la chica.

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5-¡El funeral!**

Después de todo lo que paso el pobre chico por la pérdida de su padre, al siguiente día le hicieron el funeral.

-El era un gran hombre-Exclamó trixie haciendo un discurso en el funeral…

1 hora antes…

-Porque!, papá porque te fuiste-Exclamó el chico viéndose en el espejo del refugio.

-¿Eli?-Exclamó Trixie entrando al baño.

-¡No puedo tener privacidad!-Exclamó el chico empujándola.

-¡Ah! No por favor, ¿Eli?, ¿te sucede algo?.

-oh, no Trixie, lo siento tanto.-Al chico se le cruzo una lagrima por la mejilla, ¡Tanto dolor no podía soportar!

-¡Tranquilo, te dejare solo!-Exclamó la chica levantándose del suelo.

-¡No trix, lo siento!

-No digas nada, ¿Si?-La chica se va del refugio…

-¡Porque soy tan estúpido.

5 minutos después…

-¿-T-trixie?-Tartamudeo el chico con los nervios de punta-¿Puedes venir al funeral de mi papá?-La chica acepta la invitación (Asintió)

En el funeral…

-Bienvenidos, al funeral del hombre que nos salvo, o que protegió a su propio hijo, pero, ¿Qué hicimos mal para esta gran y dolorosa perdida?-Exclamó trixie-¡Todos debemos luchar por este gran hombre y por poco nos dejaba en calma!, ¿Quién se quiere acercar a pedir por Will shane?

-¡Yo!-Se escucho la voz de Mario a lo lejos.

-¡Mario!

El chico subió al altar y dijo algunas palabra, una de ellas venia con ´´eras un gran hombre´´ ''Quiero seguir viendo como derrotas a los malos'', etc.

Horas después…

¿Eli?, ¿Qué haces?

-Guardando las cosas de mi padre.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Todo esto era en el** refugio.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

-Como lo siento

-Ya lo has lamentado mucho, no pasa nada

-Solo con un lamento no basta.

-Tienes razón-El chico cerró la maleta donde estaban las cosas del padre.

-¿Q-quieres un abrazo?

-Tal vez

La chica le dio un abrazo para consolar a su amigo…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Continuara…**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Bueno esto si estaba muy corto y lo lamento, pero los quería dejar en un suspenso**

**Adiós!**

**Tavitooo!**

**;)**


End file.
